Dark Horse
by geegeexo
Summary: Nineteen years ago, Maxine had left her fiancé - Lucius Malfoy and the country behind. Now, due to unforeseen circumstances, she has returned to England with her children and husband in tow. But old habits die hard, and she is dreading being around him again, especially when she is assigned to work alongside him. What had she done to deserve this?
1. Prologue - Slide Away

Prologue - Slide Away

Olive coloured eyelids slid over chocolate irises slowly, hiding an anxious expression. Slender fingers drummed an unsteady beat on the firm arm of a green velvet chair, accompanying the only other sound of the ticking of the grandfather clock. Maxine's mind raced, as – more prominently, her heart sunk. She was no fool, and she knew what was coming. She knew he was going to end it tonight. Rumours had been rife for weeks, within certain circles, that Abraxas Malfoy had indeed made and agreed on an arrangement for his son to be married to the youngest daughter of Cygnus Black. But this was not why she could predict what was going to happen. Lately he had become distant... almost sorrowful when around her, a quality which was most unusual. This miserable act on his part caused her to do the opposite, for the past month or so, she had been even more devoted to him than usual, showing him such affection, giving him everything, he was her fiancé after all.

Despite her most ardent efforts, she had woken early that morning to a sharp knock on her door, and to her surprise it wasn't a house-elf - it was her father, in his hand he carried a simple mug of black coffee, but all Maxine could focus on was the grave expression on his face, and expression which told her, without the need for words, to prepare for the worst. Long after her father had retreated downstairs, she stood stock-still behind the door, remaining there long enough for the coffee to turn flat cold in her grasp. After rather animatedly throwing it down the sink in her en-suite bathroom, she moved to sit on her overstuffed bed, the black satin covers pooling around her. He had plagued her dreams the previous night, dreams of a future that would now never be realised. As she bowed her head in dismay, the last glimmer of hope vanished into nothing.

But now here she sat, waiting for him to meet her – eight o'clock as usual. It was now nearing ten o'clock, and she was considering the thought that he may never show, he may never end it properly. Then footsteps sounded behind her.

Maxine didn't turn to greet him, she didn't think he deserved that sort of recognition, she just stared straight ahead, eyes fixed on the darkness lying outside of the bay window.

Minutes may have passed – she couldn't be sure, until all of a sudden the firm hand of Lucius Malfoy clamped down on her shoulder, although his hand was soft, his grip was so strong that she felt if she tried to stand, it would be impossible. It was as if this hand was trying to keep her exactly where she was, keep her as his.

More minutes passed, until his hand left her shoulder, and ran up past her jaw, and into her hair, his ivory skin clashed with the dark chocolate brown of her hair, and as Maxine caught sight of their reflection in the mirror, her body objected and she rose to her feet, her knees shaking slightly, they couldn't pretend this wasn't happening anymore.

'I need you,' she stated, simply.

'You don,'t,' came his underwhelming reply, in an unusually thick voice. As he spoke she turned to look at him, a man who she had been willing to invest her life in, was now becoming nothing to her. 'I don't have a choice, you know. The rumours going around are false, this arrangement has been set in place since I was born, but apparently, no-one thought I should know.'

Maxine could have laughed out loud at his words, did he honestly think it mattered at all to her how this had come about? It was neither here nor there what his father wanted, all that counted was that Lucius thought more highly of public image than he did of her, and that was the crux of it.

At twenty years of age she may not have known all the ins and outs of love, but she did know that she had experienced it with him, and now, she would have to look for it elsewhere. 'You couldn't have said this earlier? Did you have to string me along, and feed me false hope all this time?'

Lucius cleared his throat uncomfortably, 'I didn't intend to give you 'false hope' as you put it, I merely did what I thought best.'

'Listen to yourself,' Maxine laughed bitterly. 'You're too arrogant to even apologize, and you speak about me as if I mean nothing to you.'

There was a silence – pregnant with sadness and regret. 'You know you were my first choice.'

Maxine raised her eyebrows in response, the dim light in the room highlighting her angular face, as she pursed her lips. 'That's not good enough,' she whispered as a reply.

'You must understand that there's nothing I can do about this,' his tone was tinged with anger. 'I have to do what my father says, I am a Malfoy, and in this impossible situation I must do what is... proper.'

At his words Maxine found herself having a premonition of what was to come; their wedding photographs splattered inside the Daily Prophet, them attending functions together arm in arm, as she stood alone, but a shadow of her former self.

She wouldn't allow that to happen. She had to get away from him, away from here, she didn't want anything to with Lucius Malfoy anymore.

Maxine retrieved her cloak from the back of the sitting room door, and slipped it over her shoulders. A confused expression took over his handsome features, but she paid him no attention. She waved her wand in several different directions, summoning her trunks, which were then filled with her masses of belongings – all the while Lucius watched, not understanding her sudden course of action.

'I shouldn't think you'll be seeing me again,' she said, turning to face him. Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them, she couldn't let him see what he'd done to her – what he _was_ doing to her. This was the final curtain call.

And with that Maxine Divine slid out of the partly opened door, and out of Lucius Malfoy's life.


	2. Written in the Stars

Chapter One – Written in the Stars

The warm night air of Florida caressed Maxine's senses as she let out a long sigh, and took a well-deserved drag of her cigarette. It was late, and she felt tired and satisfied. Today was her husband Alexander's 40th birthday, and she had rather successfully hosted a party for him, mingling with his friends, family and business-associates alike.

All the everyday stresses of her work life (based around international magical co-operation), and her lovely but demanding three children; Kieran, Isabel and Sadie, seemed to pale into insignificance compared to the feeling of finally getting to sit down at the end of a long week, and stare up at the crystal clear night sky, dotted with the sparkle of thousands of stars.

Life was not perfect, but it was more than good enough. She had a loving family, a rewarding job and a fabulous home, and as she surveyed her surroundings from a soft chair in her back garden, she felt pride wash over her.

Maxine's gaze was distracted by the sight of a pale face in the window, her husband smiled affectionately at her, an expression filled with thanks and love. She give a beaming, genuine smile back, taking in Alexander's features, his slicked-back dark hair and goatee beard contrasted with the pale skin covering his handsome features, and he was dressed in a fine, grey three-piece suit.

Yes, she was happy with all elements of her life across the pond, - she was the same person she always had been; just more mature, less naïve and... free.

Maxine hadn't completely cut herself off from everyone from her younger years, of course – she still spoke to several friends, and of course saw her family on a semi-regular basis... but she had purposefully distanced herself, so that she was able to fully move on.

Over the last nineteen years she had amassed a great personal wealth and wanted for nothing, nothing material, anyway.

Stubbing out her cigarette in her black enamel ashtray, she gave a quick wave of her wand, opening the sliding French doors so she could slip through, before shutting them behind her. Walking to the centre of the living room, Maxine sidled up next to her husband as he bid farewell to the final guest – a colleague who had lingered only slightly too long.

Alexander's arm snaked it's way around Maxine's waist as she stood next to him, and with the final click of the door, the last guest had gone, and he turned to face her, 'I'm not sure some people can take a hint.'

'No, it seems not,' Maxine's rich tone contrasted with the way her husband's American accent curled around his words.

She smiled as he pulled her even closer, planting a kiss on the sensitive skin just underneath her ear making her shiver. The tip of his nose ran the length of the shell of her ear as his hot breath danced over the side of her face.

Alexander's hands caressed the skin of her bare arms as he turned his head to give her a long, soft kiss. As usual, Maxine melted like butter under his ministrations, but the moment was ended all too soon by the flapping of wings from the open window.

'Fuck,' Maxine's curse cut through the silence as she walked over to the grand, black and white owl which she recognized as her mother's. Delilah dutifully dropped the crisp envelope into the woman's palm, and as she broke the seal and unfolded the parchment, her expression changed from one of annoyance to utter shock.

_Maxine,_

_I am sorry to say that this letter does not carry good news. _

_Your grandfather was taken ill a few hours ago, and healers were called to his house to attend to him, however they feel his condition is worsening, and that he may not see out the night._

_I ask that you return home as soon as possible, in order to be with him and the rest of your family at this difficult time._

_All my love,_

_Mother._

Maxine reread the letter several times to make sure she understood, and a sinking feeling registered in her stomach. Her grandfather may have just passed his 100th birthday, but she still couldn't believe what she was reading. They had always had a special relationship, he had given her support and comfort through some of the most testing times of her life, and now all that was slipping away from her.

Alexander's attention was drawn when he saw a single tear-drop slide elegantly down Maxine's face and onto the unfolded piece of parchment in her grasp. It was an unusual bout of emotion from his wife, and he knew something was amiss.

In a more characteristic move, she stood up quickly and walked over to the window, letting the parchment float to the ground. Alexander made to retrieve it, and in doing so couldn't help but glance at its contents, and as he did so he understood why his wife has reacted so strangely to the message, and sympathy washed over him. He was as aware as anyone of the high regard in which she held Anthony, her grandfather, having become good friends with him himself.

His eyes flicked over to Maxine who was shrugging on her jacket, 'I'll arrange a portkey for you,' he said simply, and she nodded by way of response.

Around an hour and a half later, Maxine stood at the side of a nearby lake, and swearing softly under her breath at what was to come, she held out a hand and took a firm grip of the tattered red book in front of her, and felt herself being pulled away from the ground. After a blur of colours and a stark change in temperature, she found herself stood in the small wizarding village in the north-west of England that was the home to her grandparents. She pulled her hood up and brought it firmly around her face, so as not to be recognized, and swiftly apparated to the gates of a long cobbled drive, at the end of which stood a large detached house, with a striking white exterior contrasting against a sizeable mahogany door. As usual, she walked around the back, and slipped through the door and into the kitchen.

She was greeted by the sight of her oldest brother, Richard. A sullen expression was on his face, as his hand raked though his curly chestnut hair, he nodded at her but did not speak.

The gravity of the situation hit her as she noted the dull silence of the house, despite the fact she knew it would currently be holding most of her family. Quietly, she sidled past her brother, and tiptoed up the long staircase, carpeted in a soft cream. Eventually she made her way to her grandfather's room, and pushed the door open. Inside sat her mother, father, grandmother and two of her aunts, along with a smartly dressed male healer. They were all crowded round a large double bed where her grandfather laid looking pale and drawn, a thin layer of sweat coated his skin, and he was breathing a little too heavily.

As her family turned to look at her, for a moment Maxine forgot about what was going on, and she was taken back nineteen years when she used to spend so much time in the company of her family, and now what? The last time she had seen them had been four months ago, and even that was only briefly, and now here she was, only returning because her grandfather was on his deathbed. A flicker of shame ran through her at that thought, but she dismissed it quickly, knowing she had other things to focus on.

An unspoken understanding seemed to carve its way through the room, and the other members of her family stood up and exited, leaving Maxine alone with her grandfather, who she had admired since she was just an infant. Quickly she took a seat next to him in a low wicker chair, and reached out a hand to lay on the pillow next to him.

'I'm sorry,' she said softly, although she wasn't really sure why she was apologizing. Perhaps it was because she hadn't visited as much as she should have, or perhaps it was because of the current situation. Either way, he managed to give her a smile in response.

'Don't be,' he said simply, though his voice was croaky and weak. 'Our world is full of insanity, and one cannot always clearly see the right path. You have made me proud though, you must know this. Despite everything that's happened, you have remained true to yourself. The woman who sits before me is still the same fiery little girl who had a tantrum every time I sang that silly song about her having a face like an onion. You are strong. This family needs you.'

'I don't understand-'

'Do you remember when you were younger?' he interrupted her. 'You were the most popular girl at Hogwarts, a true Slytherin – a true pure-blood. Always the talk of the town. And then you disappeared, but no-one forgot about you, you know.'

'Grandfather, I really don't know what you're trying to say,' Maxine's voice had taken on a wary tone, she didn't like where this was going.

Anthony gave a strained, wheezy sounding cough, which eventually subsided enough for him to reply. 'It's time for change, Maxine – do it for me. Move back here. Bring Alexander and the children and move back to England. It will make a great difference to this family. Please.'

Maxine sighed heavily at his words, caught between a rock and a hard place. 'I'd have to uproot my whole family, and put them all under the subjection of the prying eyes of this society – you know how nosy some people can be. And how could I face... well, you know.' Her voice faded away toward the end, not wanting to even say what she feared the most.

'People will be nosy – they always have been, but you're better than that. You have had nineteen years of sunshine – a well-earned break, but now, it is time for you to come home, and help this family stay together.' Anthony smiled reassuringly at her.

'I don't know if I can,' her voice wavered.

Their conversation was cut short by her grandfather letting out a pained cry, causing the healer to rush back into the room, making Maxine stand up and back away. Could she really be led astray from the new life she had created, was it really the right thing to do? The questions swarmed around her mind as she sunk into a plump chair in the hallway – she hadn't expected that.

Money wouldn't be an issue, far from it, but to drag Alexander away from his work, and the children away from their friends, was a lot to ask. Guilt swarmed her senses, after all she'd done – leaving the country without so much as a goodbye, she owed her family this.

Maxine thought of all the sleepless nights she had endured when she first left, the loneliness that she had felt; the first three months of life in America had been almost unbearable, but she had been so hungry for escapism that she never considered moving back home, and here, now, she had the perfect opportunity.

The only thing holding her back, was the reaction of others to her return. Her brothers had always told her of the relentless intrigue that her sudden departure had procured, and she knew full well that if she returned, everyone would want their pound of flesh - want to know who her husband was, what her children looked like... She really didn't want to be the subject of everyone's discussion – but she knew she had nothing to hide.

If Maxine was honest with herself, she had known this was coming for a long time. Not the situation with her grandfather, but the eventuality of someone from her family asking for her to return. Despite being one of the most prestigious pure-blood families, on the inside things were far from rosy. Her brothers loathed each other, her mother and father weren't really together anymore and were both secretly seeing other people, they just occasionally went out in each other's company to keep up appearances and avoid scandal. Although Maxine was on good terms with all of them, she knew so many of the relationships were severed, and the thought of trying to help patch things up was daunting, but she felt a certain obligation to at least be there for them. And in that moment, her mind was made.

Maxine spent the next few hours going in and out of her grandfather's room, making small-talk with her family, and trying to devise a cunning plan to convince Alexander to come to England with her. That was the tricky bit, but she knew she shouldn't underestimate her powers of persuasion, if anyone could make him do it, she could.

She would have to get her act together, and learn to face her demons, particularly those that were close to home – she wouldn't let them chase her away now.

She wouldn't run anymore.

As midnight neared, Maxine sat slumped against the wall, a long discarded cup of tea next to her. She had just said her final goodbyes to her grandfather, and now sat on the floor next to her mother, who was crying softly, in an attempt to comfort her, Maxine revealed her intentions to relocate.

Anthony had previously decided to leave Maxine one of his properties in Wye Valley. It was an obscenely large house with a great mass of land surrounding it, and was a place that she hadn't been since she was a young girl. She remembered it's beauty and majesty being overwhelming, and had never dared to think that she might become the lady of the house there.

Her reverie was broken by her mother turning to face her, clamping a soft hand around her own, a sad smile on her face.

'Thank you so much,' her mother's voice was thick and teary. 'You don't know how glad we are that you're finally coming home.' With that, Maxine gripped her mother's hand and they settled back into silence – the calm before the storm.


	3. Love Me Again

Chapter Two – Love Me Again

Almost two weeks later, Maxine sat on a hard wooden seat in the atrium in her grandfather's house - where his memorial service and burial were taking place. Her brown eyes were glued to the marble floor as she stared at it like it was utterly fascinating. In truth, she had never felt more uncomfortable in her own life. She never thought you could feel people staring at you, but now she knew. Eyes all over the room were burning into the top of her head – and she dare not meet them. It made her feel like she'd done something wrong - a criminal who had committed a most heinous crime, and was about to be sent to Azkaban.

'Ignore them,' whispered Alexander from the seat next to her. Although a lot of people's gazes flickered to him, their main focus was his wife, and his heart ached for her – this was what she had always been worried about. Admittedly, when Maxine had first suggested that they relocate to England, he had been massively apprehensive. However, after she had smoothly explained her reasoning behind the move, he had relented. He'd seen that glimmer of apprehension reflect in her eyes though, and knew she was worried about the reaction of the rest of society to her return. She had been right unfortunately – people were gawking at her like she had three heads.

Maxine dared to allow her gaze to flick over to her husband, who was now rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back, and, although it was comforting to know that someone understood how she was feeling, she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably and revert her eyes back down. This is a funeral, not an exhibition, she thought, irritated. Maxine was thoroughly sick of feeling like the bad guy, she might as well have had horns and be bright red.

'If I make eye contact with anyone, I may feel suddenly compelled to hex them – and even I wouldn't stoop so low as to engage in any sort of confrontation on a day like today.' Alexander smirked at her response, pleased to see that his wife hadn't been completely lost under the intense scrutiny she was experiencing now, her fire and wit seemed unaffected.

The look on her husband's face made Maxine realise something – there was no reason for her to hide and look at the ground. They were the foolish ones for being so brazen with their curiosity. So, Maxine raised her head and met the stares of her adversaries.

'Well done,' Alexander's voice reached her ears again, and she felt her metaphorical horns disappear to be replaced with a pair of fluffy white wings. She was no longer a criminal who had to hang her head in shame, but a woman who had returned to support her family in their hour of need. Maxine allowed her eyes to roam briefly towards the faces who stared at her, she recognized most of them, old friends, or old classmates, or simply people who used to move in the same circles as her, some looked intrigued – others just looked pained by her very presence. Upon her making eye contact with them however, they all seemed to have the decency to move their gaze elsewhere and focus on what her brother Richard was saying at the front. Maxine smirked, and did the same.

After having sat and listened intently for five minutes or so, something distracted her from what was going on, it was the feeling again. The feeling of eyes burning into her. Expecting it to go away, she tried to focus on Richard's meaningful ramblings, but she just couldn't shake the feeling, it was quite overbearing. Deciding that her last tactic of facing the problem head-on had worked quite successfully, she turned her head to the side in order to seek out the aggressor - and when she did, her fists clenched and her breath hitched.

'We need to go to the burial ground now.' Her eyes had only rose to meet Lucius Malfoy's for a fraction of a second before Alexander tugged her arm and led her outside, where family would gather for her grandfather's burial, before rejoining everyone else for the wake. As her husband guided her up the hill toward the trees, she felt like she was in a daze – the sighting of her ex-fiancé had been a blur, all she could make out was a flash of blonde hair and a pair of icy grey eyes until she was pulled away.

The brunette tried her best to push the shock to the back of her mind, but she couldn't believe that she hadn't anticipated that he might turn up. Her grandfather had been a well respected man, and so many wizards and witches from all across the country had come to pay their respects. Yet, in the blur of emotions she had felt over the past fortnight, she barely had time to consider the possibility that she would be in the same room as Lucius Malfoy as soon as this.

Twenty minutes later, after throwing a white rose onto the light-wood coffin, Maxine began to feel better. When she'd agreed to come back to England, she knew it was more than likely that she'd bump into him at some point. He probably wouldn't stick around anyway – but even if he did, she'd just ignore him; pretend like he wasn't there.

As she walked back to the house arm in arm with her Aunt Victoria, a fresh wave of nerves raked through her. Not about _him, _but the fact that the wake would involve socialising, and she doubted that she could stick to the more comfortable realms of her family, she'd have to speak with others. She released her grip on Victoria's arm as they reached the door, and lingered outside. Her hand fumbled round in her bag, until she pulled out a cigarette and slipped it between her lips. As she lit up, she huddled closer to the wall – trying to avoid the drizzle that fell slowly from the sky. Smoking quietly, she found peace in the solitary outdoors, until a deep and familiar voice made her jump.

'Well, well. Old habits dies hard, or so they say...' Maxine's eyes widened in shock as she turned to meet the owner of the voice.

'Severus!' For the first time in a while, a genuine smile broke across her face at the sight of her old school friend, and even he managed to release a small smirk at the sight of her.

'It's been a long time. Despite the circumstances, I have to say I'm surprised to see you here today... I thought you'd never return.' As he spoke Maxine took in his appearance, he hadn't changed all that much – but age had probably been kind to him. A skinny teenager had now been replaced with an imposing, albeit sallow, man.

'Well, I think it was almost inevitable than my family would eventually steal my away from my overseas paradise – so here I am, permanently.' Surprised etched over his pronounced features at this revelation.

'_That_, is a real shock. But nonetheless it's good to have you back. I'm sure, erm, that everyone's going to be just thrilled.' The last sentence bore more than a hint of sarcasm, and Maxine winced.

'They can say what they like – as long as they keep out of my way,' came Maxine's reply. Stubbing out her cigarette and gesturing with her head toward the door, she allowed a smirk to grace her own mouth. 'Shall we?' Severus' eyes glimmered, and he followed her inside.

Maxine walked inside the house with a new-found determination, becoming re-acquainted with Severus had made her realise that not everyone would be unpleasant to her and that there were still some friendly faces knocking around. As she weaved her way through the throngs of people, this time she didn't look at the ground to avoid there probing stares, instead she simply looked straight ahead, eyes focused on her destination. This was her new life now, in England, and she was determined not to destroy everything by becoming a recluse. She had to be herself, her normal confident self.

As she approached her family's table at the head of the room, she saw four unfamiliar faces sat there – four women around her age, smiling at her with the most radiant (and almost creepy) grins; like four angels dressed in head to toe black. As Maxine ran her eyes across them; a brunette, a blonde, a red-head and a woman with a short black bob, realisation hit her like a tonne of breaks. 'Merlin! Look what the cat dragged in,' she said softly, smiling.

'Can't you ever change?' the brunette, Amalia piped up, wrapping Maxine in a huge hug, 'We've missed you so much, and we're all so sorry about your grandfather.'

'I'm back now,' Maxine said, smiling, 'so you all have to answer to me again.' And so the five once-inseparable school friends caught up, sharing gossip on their other old classmates, husbands and every illicit going-on that had occurred over the last nineteen years. Maxine felt almost completely happy, there was just the small matter of the tall blonde figure across the room whom she was determinedly avoiding eye contact with.


	4. Rolling in the Deep

Chapter Three - Rolling In the Deep

Afternoon had turned into evening at Anthony Divine's wake, and the once solemn atmosphere had now turned into a more festive one. As it was, many people in attendance didn't get to see each other very often, and this could be said of no one more than Maxine, who was still happily enjoying herself in the company of her old friends; Amalia, Charlotte, Louisa and Elizabeth. Starting to her feet, Maxine swiftly made her way over to one of her grandfather's most prized possessions - his bar. Elegantly propping herself against the glossy surface, she waited somewhat patiently for a house-elf to get her a glass of wine.

Bringing it over to her to her, the house-elf – whose name she thought was Billy – gave a low bow, his eyes reflecting a mix of adoration and fear. This made Maxine chuckle quietly to herself – even the house-elves hadn't forgotten her. She knew this move wouldn't be easy, and her children were still not happy about being uprooted... but maybe she could get her life back to the way it used to be – well, with just a few differences. She remained at the bar for a few minutes after that, mulling over her new reality.

'Are you going to avoid me forever, or is it just for tonight?' Maxine was snapped out of her reverie by a haughty, crystal voice. She froze, and she could feel her pulse racing.

'What can I say? I was hoping to keep interaction with you to the bare minimum,' she replied coldly, staring at the wall straight ahead.

'Yes, I managed to piece that together... don't feel you have to do me the honour of looking me in the eye.' At his last comment, Maxine knew there was no going back, and mustering all the willpower she said, she turned and looked at Lucius Malfoy. Her brown eyes met his grey ones as she took him in. Age has been kind to him too, she thought – before quickly dismissing the notion.

Will he want to make some sort of scene? The thought made her tense up. The last thing she needed was her entire family and all her friends seeing her arguing with _him _in the middle of her grandfather's funeral. There are some things you can just do without. The look in his eyes was intent, but not confrontational, and she thought she'd give him the benefit of the doubt – she was a civilized woman, after all.

In-spite of herself though, Maxine felt fire bubbling under the surface when she remembered why she had left the country in the first place. The way he had dropped her like she was nothing and replaced her with Narcissa Black – as always, the memory hit her like a sharp slap in the face.

Her skin suddenly started to burn like she had a fever, as she recalled his sorry excuse for an apology. Even now, as she took him in, his blonde hair perfect and his black robes as finely pressed as those on mannequins in a shop – he exuded arrogance. It was in his very being. From the way he meticulously pronounced every syllable of every word in his silky tone, to the way he angled his face slightly upwards, so that he was always looking down his nose at others.

He was narcissistic (excuse the pun) and cruel _and –_ if she did say so herself, had very bad taste when it came to women. So Maxine made a pact with herself, that she would, after this most unfortunate encounter, continue to avoid Lucius Malfoy for as long as she lived. She despised him.

Darkness had clouded his usually light grey eyes as he looked at her, and she wondered what he was thinking. Not that his opinion mattered to her. She was just surprised that he had the audacity to approach her in the first place.

'Apologies, I didn't mean to offend,' Maxine's voice dripped with sarcasm. After all this time, he still felt like he could order her around.

'You needn't look so disappointed to see me. After all, it's been many years – we should be civil. How are you, Maxine?' She almost smiled at the way he said her name, it was completely different to the way anyone else did. Maybe it was just her interpretation, or his haughty voice – but it pleased her, nonetheless.

Then another part of what he had just said hit her, he wanted them to be civil. Civil? How the fuck were they meant to be civil? Yes, she was back in England now, but seeing him brought back the sting of a scar that had long since healed. Sighing deeply, she supposed she'd have to try and be civil, just for this one conversation.

'I can't say I'm too bad, thank you. What about you, Lucius? You look well.' See, that was easy enough. Being civil – she was good at it.

'I'm good. And thank you, you look exquisite. Have you been back in the country long?' Maxine was momentarily stunned into silence by the compliment he had given her, quickly disguised with a question.

'Er... A couple of weeks, so no – not long.' She stared at him in bewilderment for a few moments until she was snapped out of it by someone calling her name repeatedly.

Her brother, David, was standing just inside the door, waving frantically at her, gesturing for her to join him outside. She rolled her eyes at his over-animated performance, and then turned back to her conversation partner. 'Sorry to cut this encounter short, Lucius, but I fear I am needed elsewhere. It's been good to see you.' With that, she smiled – which was more like a small twitch of the corners of her mouth, and departed in the direction of her brother. She felt proud of her smooth, confident exit and held her head high as she walked, with a certain blonde staring intently after her.

And relax, Maxine thought as she stepped outside to find David grinning at her, 'not a word.' David was just a year older than her, and there was a reason why him and her oldest brother Richard clashed so much. Richard Divine was intelligent, serious and powerful. As the head of Animagus Registry it was in everyone's interest to keep him in good favour, and as the heir to the Divine estate, people treated him as if he were royalty. David however was one of those people who despite being a fully grown adult with a wife and daughter, hadn't fully matured yet. He was always pictured falling out of the Three Broomsticks at three in the morning in the Daily Prophet, and constantly had a group of young witches following him around, hoping to receive one of his charming smiles. 'Why did you bring me out here?'

'To steal a cigarette from you, of course.' He smirked, and took one from the packet, Maxine followed suit. 'Good to see you rekindling old flames.'

'I wasn't.' She replied bluntly. 'I was just being polite, as was he. Anyway, I've heard he's still with Narcissa and has a son, so you should be careful what you say,' she took a long drag and changed subject. 'Won't Ellyn be furious if she sees you?'

'Yes. That's why I'm avoiding her carefully, my wife has the nose of a bloodhound. If he was being polite, then why is he still staring at you? It's hardly a surprise though, you look pretty good in your old age.' He stopped speaking, and jumped quickly out of view as his wife, Ellyn walked past the open door.

Maxine's eyes flicked inside, and indeed, Lucius Malfoy was still staring at her. Self-consciously, she moved her eyes to her reflection in the nearby glass window. Her chocolate curls were piled on top of her head, and she wore a floor-length black velvet gown, which was plain and long-sleeved but still looked elegant, and highlighted her small waist and curvy hips perfectly. 'I'm thirty-nine, don't make me despair anymore about my age David. Furthermore, I'm sure that somewhere in the murky depths of Lucius Malfoy's mind he feels a sense of regret for treating me like shit, but that's all. Don't stir up trouble.'

'Make excuses all you like, I'm just calling it as I see it. I think I might have touched a nerve there.' David's smirk grew even wider.

Maxine winced at what her brother was saying, but knew that he was an expert at winding people up, so she dismissed his opinions. No, what she and Lucius just had was a _shared _understanding of the need for civilization between us, especially at an event such as this, it just wouldn't do to be arguing.

'Whatever you say. How's Jemima?' Maxine asked, referring to David and Ellyn's 13 year-old daughter, as she moved away from the open door herself to try and avoid Lucius' penetrating gaze.

'What I say is the truth, and you know it. She's fine – at school at the moment of course. Have you enrolled Kieran and Isabel at Hogwarts yet? Obviously Sadie's too young.'

'Stop it, you know nothing of it, as it stands, his _sorrow _is my _pleasure. _And that's already done, they start on Monday. I can't say I was too happy about it though, I've never been very keen on Dumbledore.'

'Kind of predictable really, he wasn't just going to ignore you when you came back. But I agree with you there, he's a useless headmaster, Jemima tells me he shows endless favouritism towards the Gryffindors.' David frowned at this statement.

'Well I'm going to ignore him now I've got the pleasantries out of the way – end of.' Maxine had a warning to her tone that made David sigh with defeat. 'That's Dumbledore for you – I just think he's completely useless.'

'It'll change soon hopefully, when the old bastard croaks it. Shall we?' David led Maxine inside and she instantly moved towards her husband and friends, avoiding _his _gaze again.

Alexander was involved in a rather animated and comical looking conversation with Amalia, who was probably telling her husband some rather unfortunate incidents from their youth. A tall man, with short golden her and black spectacles had his arm wrapped around Amalia's waist and was looking at her adoringly – Maxine concluded that this must be her husband Jack, whom she had never met but had heard much about. The sight of the three of them made Maxine give a small smile, and she saw a glimmer of hope that her future in England might actually be enjoyable, and not everyone would focus on her sudden departure.

'Well hello,' Maxine spoke softly, sidling down next to her husband, 'I'm Maxine.' She held an elegant hand for Jack to shake.

'It's lovely to meet you,' his deep voice spoke as he smiled widely. 'I must say - if you don't mind Alexander - that you don't disappoint Maxine.'

Maxine blushed at this comment, Alexander smiled proudly and Amalia slapped Jack's arm playfully. 'You flatter me,' Maxine replied coyly.

'Amalia was just telling me about the time you brewed Amortentia to make some boy she liked fall in love with her as a birthday present,' Alexander informed her. At this, the four of them laughed, and Maxine allowed a feeling of genuine happiness to wash over her.


	5. Trouble

Chapter Four – Trouble

Case studies were sprawled out over a large marble desk, some flowing gracefully to the floor, as Maxine wrote furiously on a piece of parchment. It had been three weeks since the funeral and a few days after that Anthony Divine's will had been read, and in that he had expressed his wishes that – due to her already working in the same field in the USA – Maxine was to fill his position as the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation at the Ministry of Magic. Needless to say, this had come as a huge surprise, and due to the time lapse between Anthony's death and her being instated, Maxine was overcome with work.

At that precise moment, she was trying to negotiate a particularly difficult financial backing deal with some Ministry heavyweights from New Zealand, and letting out a frustrated growl she lit yet another cigarette. As far as she knew, the Ministry of Magic operated a no-smoking policy – but this was her office and she didn't give a fuck. As the hot air entered her lungs and she felt the effects of the nicotine she relaxed slightly, but the truth was this wasn't the most difficult work challenge she was facing. Before her grandfather died, he had put plans in place to start an alliance between Britain and several countries around Europe – a scholar's programme. Where young witches and wizards could have the opportunity to travel and learn – not just about magic, but about different cultures. Apparently it had been a great passion, but it needed to be approved and then overlooked by the Minister of Magic, and then would involve a lot of negotiation on her part. Maxine had initially been frustrated when she saw the plans, but after her grandmother had explained to her how important it had been to Anthony, she had complied.

Despite her busy work schedule though, the last few weeks had gone pretty well. Kieran and Isabel had gone to Hogwarts and were already settled in, her new house in Wye was gorgeous, and Alexander seemed to have settled in pretty well also, having found himself a job and a group of friends in a small space of time. Maxine smiled down at the dazzling emerald engagement ring and white gold wedding band that adorned her left hand, wiggling her fingers theatrically. Her life had changed so drastically in just over a month, but despite her initial reservations, all was going swimmingly. So far.

But she couldn't be distracted by diamonds and countryside mansions anymore – she had a meeting with the Minister in no less than fifteen minutes in his office, and she needed to get the go ahead for the International Wizarding Scholars Programme. Standing up, she put out her cigarette and started to gather all the relevant documents that she had put together for her pitch, she couldn't afford for this to go wrong.

As she strode out of her new office and into the lifts, a flicker of nerves ran through her - this was a familiar feeling. There were certain people who frequented the Ministry who Maxine would rather not bump into and have to share an awkward exchange in the Atrium with. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it appeared, knowing that it wasn't going to help her now, and she had to focus on her meeting.

As she reached a huge dark-wood door with a shiny gold 'Minister of Magic' plaque fixed in the centre of it, Maxine let out what must have been her hundredth sigh of the day. The real trouble with this meeting was that she truly could not stand Cornelius Fudge. He was a blundering idiot as far as she was concerned, who acts like he knows everything but in fact knows very little. However, this was necessary, this was her job now, and she knew it. She gave three firm knocks on the door, and after a few seconds when it swung open, she stepped inside.

'My my, Miss Divine, what a pleasure to see you again. It's been such a long time, have a seat.'

The portly man's voice alone troubled Maxine, and she felt no qualms in correcting him about the use of her maiden name. She wasn't 'Maxine Divine' anymore.

'It's nice to see you again too, Fudge,' she lied without trouble. 'Although I must tell you, that's not my name anymore.' She spoke in the sweetest tone she could muster.

'Oh of course – you're right. Mrs Graynight, I believe,' Maxine nodded in response. 'Now, shall we get to business?'

'Yes. Look Fudge, I'll lay it on the line here. I know that paving the way for this project is going to be immensely time consuming, and potentially very expensive. However, my grandfather was passionate about this for a good reason – this could change and enrich the lives of young witches and wizards from all around Europe, and help present new opportunities. It would benefit the wizarding community of this country as well, you know. I've really looked into it over the past couple of weeks, and I believe that with my talent and connections it can be done – and you won't regret it.' Maxine took a deep breath at the end of her pitch, and stared at Fudge, imploring him to see reason.

'I understand... and I have to say, when your grandfather first mentioned this idea to me, I thought it was very innovative. However, what you say is true – you are going to have to travel to these different places to make arrangements with different people and that isn't going to be done quickly. It will take care and finesse – things I'm sure you have in abundance. But, it'll need someone to oversee it all – and help you, of course. And regrettably, I am simply too busy to do it all myself.' Fudge suddenly came over all awkward, averting his gaze out of the window.

'I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, Minister. Please be more clear.' Maxine's tone suddenly took on an anxious edge.

'You must understand Maxine, that this matter is important to me, it is, I believe, your grandfather's legacy. But the time and the expense... I've been back and forth. I'll ask you this, can you promise me that you will give this project your undivided attention, no matter what?' He leaned across his desk at her, his beady eyes boring into her.

'Of course,' she replied, uncertain why he was asking her this. 'Nothing could make me back out of this, I'm sure of it, Come on Fudge, it's time to go – what's your answer?'

'Alright. Given time, I think this idea has the potential for excellence, so I'm going to say yes... On one condition; I send a representative of mine to escort you to all the overseas dealings.' Maxine scrunched her nose up at the idea of one of Fudge's cronies following her around like a lost puppy.

'Who?' That one word dripped of importance to Maxine, who was now preparing herself for the worst.

'You'll be pleased to know that I've assigned you one of my most trusted allies, because I have high hopes for this, and he tells me you two have recently made amends for your past er... differences. It's Lucius Malfoy,' Cornelius Fudge smiled broadly at Maxine, and she felt as if someone had just thrown a bucket of cold vomit at her, and then slapped her in the face for good measure.

Trouble. Maxine felt it brewing deep inside her, spreading out to the top of her head and all the way to the tips of her toes. She barely registered Fudge politely leading her out of his office, or the journey back to her own. All she could think about was the project she was going to invest so much in, and the blonde man that would be watching over her every move with his oh-so-scrutinous eye.

Trouble. That was what her future held.


	6. How You Remind Me

Chapter Five – How You Remind Me

Over an hour later, Maxine sat back in her office, not able to focus on the masses of work that lay in front of her. Her fingers slowly massaged her temples as she contemplated what had just happened. Or more importantly, why it had just happened. Lucius Malfoy was an extremely wise man, he couldn't possibly think that after a brief encounter of no more than five minutes that all was suddenly forgiven and they were best chums. What his game was, she didn't know.

The most depressing thing was that there was no way out of this. She had committed herself to this endeavour, and there was no going back. She couldn't steal herself away from him again, she just had to front it out. How the fuck was she supposed to do that?

She was tired of living her life haunted by demons from the past. The fortunate thing about living across the pond was that she was blind to all the reminders of her old life, but now she was back, she was confronted by them on a daily basis.

'I'm fucked,' Maxine whispered quietly into the hollow silence of her office. She pulled out another cigarette, concluding that chain smoking might help the situation, and just as she had lit it, an important knock sounded on the door. 'Come in,' she shouted, flicking her wand to unlock the door.

'Stressed, are we?' Maxine's gaze shot up at the sound of his voice. The red mist started to come down at the smug look on his face and she clenched her fist.

'Why are you here? To remind me of your incessant need to wind me up. Well you've succeeded.' His eyebrows raised at her comment but other than that he gave nothing away.

Maxine took another long drag of her cigarette as she stared angrily at the blonde wizard in front of her. How was it possible that she was sat perched on the end of her desk, seething with rage that he had now decided to interfere with her work-life, and he stood there, cool and impassive, seemingly calculating a response.

'How do you propose we get this task done if you're going to take that attitude?' Her lip curled at the way he spoke to her as if she were a naughty child.

What gave him the right to talk to her like that? She wasn't his property, hell – she wasn't even his fiancé anymore, yet he continued to address her as if he was her superior.

'Sorry. I wasn't aware that you had the authority to tell me how to speak,' Maxine knew she was being snide, and perhaps even childish, but she couldn't help it – he brought out the worst in her.

Lucius smirked at the way she had bitten back at him, and she knew she was one down – she needed to exercise more self-control in his presence, it was going to become a more frequent occurrence after all. She was waiting on him to bite back with an equally scathing remark, but it never came. He just stared at her, a ruthless, cunning look that made her feel uncomfortable and squirm on her seat atop the desk.

Maxine's chocolate eyes danced around the room, wanting to look anywhere but the man in front of her. He was so imposing, standing in front of her, taking a wide stance that made him seem even taller than he was. He had a strange, unnerving effect on her, she simply felt... cautious when he was around.

'I'll hand it to you, you haven't changed a bit. You're still fiery, still somewhat aggressive,' his eyes glimmered with humour. 'But we're going to work together, and I like your grandfather's idea, so let's organize a meeting, shall we?'

Wrong or right, Maxine was sure he had an ulterior motive. He never tolerated anyone speaking to him the way she just had, or at least, he never used to.

Despite having been completely derailed by the news of Lucius' interference in her project and then him strolling into her office like he owned the police, she was desperate to get home, so she decided to humour him – for now.

These past few weeks had been a mix of soaring highs and depressing lows, and moreover – had been an absolute emotional roller-coaster. From the death of her grandfather, to seeing old friends, to being confronted by a certain blonde ghost from the past, it was hard for her to feel truly comfortable, especially when there was a mammoth workload looming over her head preventing any chance of actually making the most of being around her loved ones again.

'Tuesday – 11 o'clock, I'll see you then.' The words seemed to come out of Maxine's mouth involuntary, and she internally screamed at her agreement to see him again.

'Yes... until Tuesday, Maxine,' Lucius' responded with a smarmy smirk that made her wince, everything she did seemed to give him some sort of sadistic satisfaction, and as she watched him walk out of her office door, she grimaced – she hated the lack of control she was suddenly feeling.

Yeah. She was utterly sick of that man already, and she had only encountered him twice. Begrudgingly, she gathered her things and swiftly left her office, not wanting to work anymore, knowing that she'd only be distracted. She swiftly made her way down to the atrium, and flooed back to her home in Wye, not wanting to remain in the Ministry for even a second longer.

'Like your new job still, do you?' as Maxine arrived in the opulent sitting room of her home, she was greeted by her husband. Alexander gave a devilish grin at the sight of her rather stressed out appearance. She smiled sheepishly back at him, before practically falling into his arms, revelling in his warm embrace.

'I love you.' As the words fell from her lips they felt honest and true, but also twinged with a flicker of guilt – and at that moment, she knew she wasn't going to tell Alexander about exactly what her new project at work entailed.

This was bad, and Maxine knew it. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him that she would be working alongside her ex-fiancé. Although she had to admit, she wasn't sure why. She just didn't think it was a good move.

'I love you too, and try not to worry yourself too much, we're in for a great future here' Alexander replied softly, surprised at the rare display of overt affection from his wife.

Are we? Maxine thought to herself as her husband stroked soothing circles on her back, she struggled to believe his words as thoughts of an all-too-handsome blonde wizard plagued her mind.


End file.
